Many transit operators are moving to account-based schemes. Conventional account based systems use “tokens” which may take the form of a payment card, identification (ID) card, or similar, which contain just a reference to an account and no information relating to the permissions or value held in that account. In such account schemes, the decision logic to allow entry to the transit system and/or exit from the transit system is typically based on transient data received from a back office of the transit system. Such transient data may be in the form of positive or negative (accept/deny) lists. These lists are utilized for making a binary decision, such as a hard “go” or “no-go” decision. Any risk management within the transit system operations of conventional account-based schemes are maintained by keeping these lists accurate and up to date. However, when the fare media readers go offline, the lists can become outdated and the exposure to fraud may increase.